Cuffed
by Backwards
Summary: Truth or Dare anyone? Olivia, Munch and Fin enter a childish game of truth or dare, the results Casey and Elliot handcuffed together! Cowritten with Snail, Thanks Girl, You ROCK! Had to post, couldn't help it!
1. Chapter 1

"Um Ok I dare you to..." Munch said as he held his chin to show he was thinking, it was early Tuesday morning and Munch, Fin and Olivia had started a childish game of truth or dare.

"Ok I dare you to handcuff Elliot and Casey together," Munch ordered as he pointed at Elliot and Casey who were across the room talking.

"No!" Olivia protested.

"Oh come on," Fin pleaded thinking of the funny results of having the two cuffed together.

"No, Elliot's my partner I can't do that to him," As much as she wanted to do so she couldn't.

"Come on," Munch said a little more forcibly.

"Ok I'll do it… for $100"

"No, $50" Munch tried to reason.

"$100 or the deals off"

"Ok, Ok I'll give you $100 if you do It," Munch just wanted to see them handcuffed together he would pay any amount.

"Ok" Olivia pulled the her cuffs from her pocket and walked towards them slowly.

"We have probable cause Casey" Elliot half yelled in frustration .

"Elliot I know that you have probable cause but no judge will sign me an arrest warrant based on the evidence you've given me" Casey said for about the third time that afternoon

"Hi Casey, Hi El" Olivia greeted them while hiding her cuffs behind her back.

"Hi Olivia, did you get sick of truth or dare already?" Asked Casey.

"Yea kind of" Said Olivia trying hard to keep a straight face.

"So have we got probable cause to get an arrest warrant in the Lewis case?" Olivia asked quickly changing the subject.

"No not quite, go see Warner she might have something to back up our theory. If she didn't find anything go see the crime lab and ask if they've got the swabs back yet" suggested Casey.

"Oh I've got something else I want to do first" Olivia said.

Quickly she brought the cuffs out from behind her back and slapped one side on Elliot's left wrist and the other on Casey's right.

"What the hell?" Casey screamed looking angrily at Olivia

"Olivia let us go this isn't fair" Elliot complained.

"Hang on a sec" Elliot mumbled as the realization dawned on him and his hand reached for the keys to his cuffs.

"No you don't" Olivia yelled smacking Elliot's hand out of the way and stealing his cuffs and keys.

"Olivia is this some kind of joke?" Asked Casey, stating the obvious.

"Well yeah kind of Munch payed me $100 to do so"

"WHAT!" Casey and Elliot both screamed

"You profited of our misfortune!" Casey yelled

"Yeah I guess, if that's what you call me getting100 bucks for cuffing you two together"

"I don't have to hear this" Elliot said as he jumped up without realising the consequences of his actions as he was attached to Casey she was also pulled up with him but she most conveniently fell over her own two feet, she fell to the ground, pulling Elliot with her.

"OW! Casey" Elliot screamed as he struggled to get up.

"Hey don't blame me! You're the one who stood up" She shouted back.

"Oh god come on get up" Said Elliot who had managed to stand up.

Casey sighed as she rose to her feet with Elliot's help.

"See what you've done Olivia" Elliot snapped at Olivia who had just witnessed the accident and was holding her sides with laughter.

"Yes" She giggled trying to think of something funny to say but she was laughing to hard she couldn't think properly.

"Nice stack" Fin commented as he and Munch joined them.

"Munch! Why did you pay Olivia to do this" Elliot yanked his hand up in the air to visibly show the hand cuffs.

"OW! Elliot, remember I'm here and I don't like enduring pain" Casey said as she tried to rub her wrist.

"Sorry" Elliot apologised "Munch answer my question!"

"Oh I believe you've heard of truth or dare" Munch smirked "Plus I reckon that you two need to spend a little more quality time together"

"Oh god!" Casey said as she stormed away dragging Elliot behind her.

"I can't believe you" Casey grumbled when the two were out of site.

"Me! What did I do?" Elliot asked.

"Um hello!" She said as she lifted her wrist to reveal her cuffed hand.

"Yeah so how is that my fault?"

"You let her take your keys!" Casey snapped.

"I couldn't help that" He said defending himself.

"Yeah OK, look if we are going to be cuffed together we may as well try to get along"

"OK, is there anything important you gotta do today?" Elliot asked.

"Yes I am due in court this morning and I have an arraignment this afternoon, you?"

"I have to catch criminals"

"Too bad we're doing what I've gotta do" Said Casey

"So when are you due in court?" asked Elliot who was hoping that it wouldn't be for a while yet.

"Um in half an hour" Casey said as she glanced at her watch which was luckily on her uncuffed wrist.

"Oh god, OK then lets go" Elliot sighed as he tried to turn and walk away but he had to pull Casey along a bit before she realised that they were still attached.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chambers of Judge Lena Petrovsky**

"Councillor why are you handcuffed to one of your detectives?" Asked Judge Lena Petroskvy, her voice cold " Is this a prank? Because I wont have you wasting this courts time. Answer me Miss Novak"

"Umm… Well detectives Munch, Tutuola and Benson were playing Truth or dare and Benson kind of…" Casey trailed off, her face turning an even brighter shade of red then her hair

"Handcuffed us together" Finished Elliot

"Ok then…" for the first time in her legal career Judge Lena Petroskvy was lost for words

"Your Honour, I'm so sorry if this had inconvenienced you in any way" Casey apologised

"Wait a second I have an idea" said Elliot

"What is it? My wrist is really hurting here" Complained Casey

"The guards in the courthouse they have keys to handcuffs" Elliot jumped in excitement

"OW!" Casey yelled at him

"Well duh" Said Petroskvy sarcastically

"Your Honour may I have a few minutes to find some keys?" pleaded Casey

"Yes Councillor but hurry up" sighed Petroskvy who still wasn't very amused by the situation.

Casey and Elliot walked out into the crowded courthouse and approached one of the Guards

"Hi Garry" Elliot said, Elliot had known Garry because he used to be in the force with him

"This is our ADA Casey Novak and we're in a bit of trouble. Can you help us out?" Elliot asked

"Sorry man but no can do. Your partner detective Benson has already been to see me and all the other Guards. She said that under no circumstances were we to let you go"

"Damn" Casey muttered now quite mad

"Hang on I have an idea, the cops at the 27th precinct they have keys" Casey said her face lit up

"Nope. Bensons already been to see the guys at the 27th and 16th precincts and ordered them not to help you" Garry informed his friend and a very angry looking Casey

"How?" Casey asked

"She paid us five bucks" Garry pulled a five dollar note from his pocket and waved it in front of Elliot and Casey's faces

"What she's paying every cop in Manhattan five bucks not to let us go?" Said Casey angrily

"Probably said Garry who was now grinning at them

"This SUCKS!" Casey screamed

"I know Casey, I wanna kill them too" Elliot agreed to a statement that Casey hadn't even made

"Cool, lets go do it right now" Said Casey desirably

"Ah, Casey hate to break your bubble but we're due in court like now" Said Elliot

"Screw court" Casey muttered

" No Casey, we caught this guy . The case was a slam dunk we have to try. Besides Petrovsky will shove you in contempt if we don't show and if your in contempt that means I'm in contempt" Elliot advised

"Ok fine" Sighed Casey "But after that we are going to kill them" Casey ordered

"See you guys later" Said Garry " Oh and one more thing you two make a cute couple" Garry giggled who was now sitting on the ground against the wall laughing.

**5 Seconds later **

"…What!" Casey yelled it had taken her a moment to realise what he had just said. She leaned down and hauled Garry off the ground, who by the way was still laughing.

"What the hell?" Asked Elliot to no one in particular "What gave you that idea?"

"OWW!" Garry yelled. It had appeared the Casey had punched him in the gut with her uncuffed hand.

"Oww my hand" Casey complained

"Come on Casey…" Said Elliot, pulling her away "Lets go"

A minute later they were walking into judge Petroskvy's courtroom they were still bickering and weren't watching where they were going. They results were astronomical, in other words Elliot tripped and fell, flipping Casey over in mid-air. Casey landed on top of Elliot. So here is the picture which looked hilarious to on lookers, Elliot was lying on the ground groaning in pain with Casey sitting on his stomach laughing hysterically. The silence was only broken by Judge Petroskvy

"Councillor, Detective, your late" Casey and Elliot scrambled to their feet and approached Jude Petroskvy.

"And your still handcuffed together" Said Petroskvy as she glanced at their handcuffed wrists

"Yeah um about that, turns out that Detective Benson has paid every cop in Manhattan five bucks to keep us handcuffed together, so we're stuck like this for a while" Elliot informed the annoyed judge.

"Fine I'll allow it this once but never again, understand?" Petroskvy announced "oh and one more thing don't go announcing this, I wont have you making a mokery of my court"

"Yes your honour" Casey answered for the two of them

"So you admit to spending Alison Lewis's last night alive with her?" Casey asked a suspect on the stand, they were still in court and still handcuffed together

"Yes I had dinner with her but that's it, when I left her she was alive" The suspect said

"But explain why…" Casey began to say but was cut off by Elliot

"That's it? That's it? You raped and killed her you little scumbag" Elliot yelled

"Shut up Elliot!" Casey hissed

"Objection your honour" The suspect's attorney yelled across the courtroom

"sustained, Detective Stabler you are not allowed to question the whiteness whilst he is on stand you have already had your go when you and Detective Benson interrogated the whiteness, now leave this up to Miss Novak, Miss Novak you may continue" Petroskvy said annoyed

"Whiteness, he's a little freak, he's a perp" Elliot continued to yell

"Elliot shut up!" Casey barked

"No! if you can't get him to confess then I may as well try again"

"Elliot I'm trying" Casey said a little more calmly

"Yeah whatever, So tell me what was it like to…" Elliot glared at the suspect as he spoke

"Detective Stabler this is an outrage, I have already spoken to you about this, you leave me no choice but to put you in contempt, Guards please" Petroskvy yelled


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you ever just shut up?" Casey asked as her and Elliot sat in their lonely jail cell.

"Hello" A voice interrupted before Elliot could answer.

"Olivia?" Casey looked up and saw Olivia standing at the cell door smiling.

"I thought you might need someone to bail you out of here" The cell door slid open and Elliot immediately got up and dashed towards the open cell door, dragging Casey with him.

"Olivia you've had your fun now let me go!" Elliot demanded

"Us" Casey whispered to him

"Let us go" Elliot corrected himself

"I would but um…" Olivia said shyly

"But what?" Casey yelled

"Um I kinnda lost my keys"

"Hello Olivia! Munch, Fin, Cragen and all the other cops have keys and what about my keys?" Said Elliot

"Munch has your keys, everyone wants to you two handcuffed, there is nothing I can do"

"Oh geez Olivia, why couldn't you just tell Munch some of your embarrassing little secrets instead?" Elliot asked

"because then I wouldn't have made 100 bucks" Olivia smiled

"You mean the 100 bucks you used to pay every cop in Manhattan five dollars to keep us handcuffed together" Said Casey

"Yeah that 100 bucks"

"Come on Casey lets go grab some lunch" Elliot said, his stomach rumbling

"OK, who's driving?" Asked Casey

"Me" Elliot said, there was no way he was letting Casey drive his car.\

"One problem El" Casey said when the two arrived at Elliot's car.

"What?" Elliot asked

"How are we suppose to get in?"

"Your crawling" Elliot said as he pointed at the door. Casey sighed and crawled through the driver door, pulling Elliot with her and kicking him in the face with her stiletto heels, after about five minutes of scrambling and moving the two were finaly seated. Casey had no idea how much of a crazy driver Elliot was… that is until now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holly crap! Elliot slow down!" Casey screamed, the car swerving dangerously from one side of the road to the other.

"What this is fun" Elliot said grinning

"No it's not! Why did we have to take the back way?" Casey asked

"Because… its quicker" Elliot lied

"No because you want to speed along pretending you're a race car driver" Casey said sounding scared, Elliot had never heard her frightened before, Then suddenly…

"Elliot! Brake!" Casey screamed as the car crashed into the side of a pole with a sickening smash.

"Crap!" Elliot yelled, he jumped out of the car pulling Casey close behind.

"Ow my head" Casey rubbed her forehead

"My car!" Elliot yelled

"You had to pretend to be a race car driver didn't you" Casey snapped. Elliot looked at Casey who now had blood streaming down her face.

"Casey…your face" Elliot said stunned

"What about my face?" Casey asked franticly

"I never realised you could turn so red Casey" Elliot said. Casey put her hand to her head but pulled back.

"Eww" Casey moaned.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Elliot asked, surprised at her reaction.

"Nah, it just stings a bit" Casey answered

"Um Casey we have a few problems, Number one you have an arraignment in half an hour and my cars kinda screwed and number two we still haven't eaten yet" Elliot said

"Do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?"

"No not really but Casey arraignment, half an hour"

"Oh shit! Lets walk"

**Half an hour later**

"My feet hurt" Casey complained, luckily they were only half a dozen blocks from the courthouse.

""Its your fault your wearing stilettos" Elliot said

"Look we've got five minutes until were due in court, we better hurry up" Casey said trying to change the subject.

Entering Judge Petroskvy's courtroom only to be greeted by one word

"Chambers!"

**Chambers of Judge Lena Petroskvy **

"Miss Novak why is your face covered in blood?" Judge Petroskvy asked, her voice fierce.

"Four words Elliot, Car, Pole, Crunch" Casey glared at Elliot who was turning red from the embarrassment

"Why were you driving whilst handcuffed to someone else?"

"I was hungry" Elliot answered

"Oh your always hungry!" Casey snapped

"I know you've already told me that" Elliot informed Casey

"You two are as bad as a couple of five year olds" Petroskvy said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry your honour, it wont happen again" Apologised Casey

"Make sure it doesn't, I'll reschedule your arraignment for tomorrow afternoon and make sure you come alone" Petroskvy looked at Elliot when she said the last few words.

"Yes your honour" Casey said before she and Elliot turned and walked away.


End file.
